


Time Flies

by lasairfhiona



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee watches the clock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Flies

**Author's Note:**

> related to the episode "The Deadliest Game"

Lee sat in the control room with the President and watched the hands of the clock as they sped around the face. He had confidence in the Admiral and Chip's ability to find the person or persons involved in the sabotage of Deep Center; he just hoped they did it before time ran out for them. There was so much at stake if the Admiral failed. Not just for him personally but for the country and the chaos that would reign if the President was killed and General Hobson was allowed to play out his plan launch a nuclear strike.

Looking at the clock, Lee saw another thirty minutes had passed with no word from Seaview or the Admiral. In any other circumstance when you were waiting for something to happen time crawled but when every spare moment was needed time flew by.

The radio squawked indicating a call from Seaview. Seeing Chip eased his mind a bit and hearing the plan the Admiral had laid out eased it even more. Now he knew they had a fighting chance if everyone kept their head. It was still a race against the clock but the odds were more favourable than before.


End file.
